


Can't Sleep Without...

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Stuck overnight down on the surface, Bones just can't get to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Me hace falta para dormir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629542) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



> My first contribution to the fandom that's given me so much. Just a drabble of 100 words but I hope people like it.

“Goddamit. I can’t sleep like this.” Bones rose up, grabbing blanket and pillow, and proceeded to pick his way across the rest of the away team.

Various grunts and groans later, he flopped back down, half on top of the First Officer. Spock shifted slightly to accommodate him.

Every head in the small cave turned their way.

“Anyone has anything to say,” McCoy muttered “better wait ‘til morning.”

Kirk drew a breath to demand an explanation but Spock shot him a look and he fell silent.

As the pair settled comfortably, Jim gave a mental shrug.

“Fair enough,” he conceded.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Aren't Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176548) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)
  * [So Hold Me Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757239) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
